


Siren

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, dont worry its not descriptive, mention of past captivity, mention of past rape, minor touch starvation, siren!janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: The past events were fuzzy. But everything he knows now is as follows:-His Beloved is gone-He was with some horrible people-He is now on a deserted island-There is someone sitting on the rock on the beach that just keeps beckoning him closer.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Siren

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo!! Heres this. Have at it  
> Alright I guess this is Lowkey inspired by Taken by LadyOfTheWoods, so if you like angst then here it is!! https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850504/chapters/60116368  
> Its so fricking good pls go read it

Patton blinked and rubbed his eyes. He swore he saw someone. Even though it was almost two in the morning and the moon wasn't that bright, he swore he saw a figure sitting on a rock. He had heard it's voice too. That's what had prompted him to get up from his makeshift tent to explore a part of the deserted island that he hadn't before. 

Driftwood gathered up on the beach around the rock where Patton thought he saw the person. Some might have been from his raft that had splintered into pieces by the rough waves, or maybe, just maybe, it was another boat coming to find him. 

_ Nonsense. They tied you to a raft and pushed into the sea, why would they come and find you again? _

A gentle singing filled the air, halting Patton’s thoughts. He clutched his bag tighter and scanned the beach again. ...There! A figure was sitting on a rock not too far away. His legs started moving toward the person before he realized what he was doing. No matter, as long as he wasn't alone anymore. Surviving on this damned island was easy, -fruit was blooming practically anywhere and there was a beautiful stream that gave him clean drinking water- but  _ hell  _ was it lonely. He was always a people-person, even if the people he was around didn't like him all that much. He was probably safer here than with them anyway, he should be glad he was no longer with them. Who knows what would happen if he stayed-

Two beautiful golden eyes met his dull grey ones. Patton had already arrived at the rock. He gasped involuntarily and felt himself blush. Green scales, glittering in the dim moonlight were scattered amongst the pale skin of the person’s face. They traveled around his cheeks and jawline and dotted his neck and back until they met around his hips and connected them to-  _ oh lord _ .

A dark, emerald green tail was curled around his body. A few gold and brown scales were hidden amongst the green, but it just made him all the more gorgeous. 

The...person? Merman? Thing? sang a note and Patton looked up. He gulped as those stunning gold eyes met him again. He found himself walking closer, completely enchanted by his lovely voice and beautiful body. Strong, warm arms wrapped around Patton’s body and he couldn't help but melt into the merman. Something in his mind screamed  _ DANGER! _ but, lord, he was lonely. He never thought he'd long for the days of their cold hands all over his body, grabbing, poking, prodding. It wasn't very pleasant, no, but it was contact. 

This touch though, it wasn't cold or harsh or demanding. It was gentle and warm. The song the merman -was that the proper term? He felt like there was another name...but his mind was foggy and he was tired- was singing flowed around Patton, making him relax for the first time in years. Far away, he heard a splash of water, and water flooded into his clothes. His mind was blaring  _ DANGER! RUN!  _ but the voice was so soft, and the hold was so gentle. Patton’s eyes slipped closed and his glasses were taken off of his face. He felt the water swirl around his head, but he wasn't scared. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he was drowning, but he was drowning in the arms of this beautiful creature. He wouldn't die alone like they had threatened. Water flooded his senses and if he weren't hypnotized, he would've coughed the water up in an instant. But the strong arms were keeping him in place and Patton didn't really want to let go. 

Besides, death sounded good. If he was dead he wouldn't have horrible dreams or memories. The horrible feeling that always followed him would be gone, and maybe he could see his Beloved again. 

Oh...to see Janus again was a dream. 

One day, one day.

“Janus…”

_ I'm here, my love. I will take you home. _

**Author's Note:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850504/chapters/60116368


End file.
